Light and Shadow
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Dedicated to HAM 2012/Theme: Hikari (Light)/Aku ini hanyalah bayangan. Tdk pernah menjadi cahaya. Tdk pernah bisa mendapatkan cahayaku sendiri. Krn yg selama ini aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yg sudah ada. Aku tdk pernah bisa keluar dr kekangan. Sampai kpn aku hrs terus menjadi bayangan yg tdk pernah dilihat seperti ini? RnR please :D


Aku ini hanyalah bayangan. Tidak pernah menjadi cahaya. Tidak pernah bisa mengeluarkan cahaya. Tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan cahayaku sendiri. Karena yang selama ini aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yang sudah ada. Aku tidak pernah bisa keluar dari semua kekangan ini. Sampai kapan aku harus terus menjadi bayangan yang tidak pernah dilihat seperti ini?

.

.

.

**Naruto © **** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_AU, OOC (maybe), Hinata's POV—_

_**For Event Hinata's Anniversary Masquerade 2012**_

—_theme from penname: __Hikari (__**Light**__)_

.

.

.

"Hinata, cepat turun. Guru les pianomu sudah datang," aku dengar suara ibuku dari balik pintu kamarku.

"I-iya, Bu. Sebentar lagi," sahutku. Setelahnya aku tidak mendengar suara ibuku lagi. Aku segera merapikan semua buku yang tadi baru saja aku baca.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakakku bernama Hyuuga Neji, dia adalah seorang pianis yang sangat berbakat, sama seperti ayah dan ibuku. Dan adikku, Hyuuga Hanabi juga sama berbakatnya dengan kakakku. Berbeda sekali denganku.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku dapat menangkap suara piano dari ruang tengah. Suaranya sangat indah dan merdu, aku tahu ini pasti kakakku yang memainkannya. Ini salah satu _symphony_ milik Mozart.

Saat aku lihat adikku keluar dari kamarnya dan segera turun ke ruang tengah, aku pun mengikutinya. Aku tidak ingin sampai paling belakang. Karena aku tidak ingin menerima tatapan kesal ayahku. Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat kakakku sudah menyelesaikan permainannya. Di sofa, aku melihat ayahku tersenyum bangga pada kakakku.

Kakakku sudah sangat sering mengikuti berbagai macam turnamen, tidak seperti aku dan adikku yang belum pernah mengikuti turnamen satu kali pun. "Bagus Neji. Permainan yang indah. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pemenang di turnamen berikutnya," ucap ayahku bangga. Aku juga turut senang melihat ayahku tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Ibuku dan guru lesku juga tersenyum bahagia.

Adikku yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda dariku itu lari ke arah kak Neji dan segera memeluknya. "Wah, Kakak hebat. Tapi lihat saja aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti," dia tertawa bahagia sekali. Kak Neji juga ikut tersenyum bahagia lalu menepuk kepala Hanabi.

"Baik, kita lihat nanti," balasnya lalu mengajak Hanabi duduk di sofa bersama ayah dan ibuku. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di pintu masuk. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa diasingkan, aku sangat tidak suka jika suasananya sudah seperti ini.

"Hinata," aku segera menoleh ketika guru lesku memanggil namaku. Yuuhi Kurenai—guru les pianoku, kakakku dan juga adikku. Dia sangat dipercaya oleh keluarga Hyuuga untuk menjadi pengajar piano. "Cepat masuk, kenapa berdiri di situ?" dia tersenyum padaku. Paling tidak ini sedikit membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

"I-iya," sahutku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Ini memang pertama kalinya ayahku mendengarkan permainan pianoku dan juga Hanabi. Biasanya setiap ada les seperti ini, dia jarang ada di rumah. Dia lebih sering bersama dengan orkestranya daripada diam di rumah.

"Cepat mainkan satu _symphony_ untuk ayah," ucap ayahku tiba-tiba. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau ingin mainkan yang mana?" tanya guruku sambil mengambil kertas partitur miliknya. "Mozart? Beethovent? Atau yang lain?"

Aku tidak tahu harus memainkan yang mana. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin memainkan yang manapun. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya piano. Aku mau mengikuti les ini karena ayahku menawarkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan aku tentu tidak dapat menolak, mengingat semua keluargaku sangat pandai bermain piano. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka.

"Hinata?" aku sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara guruku.

"Hm!" aku dengar ayahku berdehem. "Jangan melamun saja, cepat mainkan. Aku tidak suka menunggu," aku melihat ayahku. Tatapannya itu aku sangat membencinya. Tatapan itu berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia gunakan untuk Kak Neji. Selalu seperti ini.

"Ba-baik," sahutku. "Kalau be-begitu aku hmm... Beethovent? —ah, mu-mungkin Mozart?" aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menentukan mana yang akan aku mainkan. Aku tidak percaya diri. Saat aku mendengar gumaman ayahku, aku akhirnya menentukan pilihanku. "Mozart," sahutku walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa memainkannya dengan baik atau tidak.

Aku lihat guru lesku meletakkan lembaran partitur yang sama dengan yang dimainkan Kak Neji barusan. Aku mulai dengan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Dengan tenang, aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku untuk melakukannya. Sampai saat ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik walaupun tanganku serasa sedikit kaku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menekan tuts yang tidak sesuai. Tanganku gemetar, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tahu ayahku sangat tidak menyukai jika ada satu kesalahan yang terjadi. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti bermain.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap padamu," aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah ayahku. Aku takut jika harus melihatnya, aku juga takut melihat ibuku, kakakku dan adikku. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini hanya latihan biasa," aku dengar guru lesku berbisik di telingaku.

"Hanabi, sekarang giliranmu," aku mendengar suara kakakku. Suaranya berat, mirip dengan ayahku. Saat aku mendengar langkah Hanabi mendekatiku, aku segera bangun dan berdiri dekat guru lesku. Aku tidak bisa menegakkan kepalaku, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menunduk. Aku tidak mau menangis di sini. Hinata, kau harus bertahan.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku, saat itu aku dapat melihat Hanabi segera memainkan piano tanpa mengubah kertas partiturnya. Dia sangat piawai memainkan pianonya, bahkan sesekali aku melihat dia memejamkan matanya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak berani memejamkan mata sata memainkan piano.

"Kau hebat, Hanabi," suaru itu milik kakakku, terdengar sangat gembira. Aku lihat dia berjalan cepat ke arah Hanabi dan segera memeluknya. "Benar-benar jenius. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan aku rasa kau memainkannya lebih baik dariku," aku menundukkan wajahku lagi. Aku senang saat melihat Kak Neji akrab dengan Hanabi. Tapi aku juga memiliki perasaan tidak suka saat melihatnya. Kak Neji tidak pernah seperti itu kepadaku, Hanabi juga. Mereka berdua terlihat hanya bersaudara berdua saja.

"Hanabi, kau benar-benar anak ayah," aku menaikkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara ayahku. Dia memeluk Hanabi dan Neji bersamaan. Senyum di wajahnya itu sangat terlihat, "Kau dan Neji pasti bisa memenangkan turnamen bulan depan. Dan Hanabi, ini adalah turnamen pertamamu. Tunjukkan pada ayah, kalau kau juga sehebat Neji," ayahku tersenyum hangat sekali.

Aku merasa tak sanggup jika harus berada di sini. Aku merasa diasingkan lagi, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaan seperti ini. Ini membuatku tersiksa. "Aku mau ke kamar, a-aku sedikit lelah," ucapku berbohong. Aku tidak peduli apakah ada yang mendengarku atau tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus pergi dari sini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berniat meninggalkan ruangan luas ini yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba serasa sempit. "Hinata," itu suara ayahku. Aku berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya karena aku sendiri yakin kalau ayahku sedang tidak melihat ke arahku. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut turnamen tahun ini. Ayah tidak ingin dipermalukan di depan teman-teman ayah. Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan tidak kau lakukan."

Ucapannya itu menohok hatiku, kenapa dia berbicara keras sekali? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda jika terhadapku. "Ba-baik," sahutku akhirnya. Setelahnya, aku segera berlari dan naik ke kamarku. Aku mengunci kamarku rapat-rapat.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kakiku lemas seketika. Aku duduk di dekat pintu dengan menekuk kedua kakiku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku serasa diasingkan jika berada di sini. Aku merasa kalau aku hanyalah bayangan kakak dan adikku. Bayangan yang tidak punya tempat di manapun. Bayangan yang akan mati jika terkena cahaya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku jadi malas sekali pergi ke sekolah. Di koridor, aku hanya berjalan sendirian. Kejadian kemarin masih membuatku sedih. Aku sepertinya bukanlah anak yang patut dibanggakan. Aku benar-benar anak yang buruk.

"Di luar dingin, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan syal? Ini sudah bulan Desember, Hinata," aku berbalik ketika mendengar suara itu. Di hadapanku berdiri kakakku. "Pakai ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil mengalungkan syalnya di leherku. Hangat, benar-benar hangat. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya kakakku melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku lihat dia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan melewatiku. Tapi walaupun dia tetap bersikap dingin, aku sangat senang sekarang. Terima kasih, Kakak.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku menggantung jaketku di tempat gantungan lalu duduk di tempatku. Cuaca memang sudah mulai lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku lihat salju turun di luar sana. Benar-benar cantik. Aku mengambil buku catatanku. Tiba-tiba saja ada kertas yang jatuh dari dalamnya. Ah, ini kertas yang aku tulis kemarin. Aku tidak ingin membacanya. Aku harus membuang kertas ini.

Aku mengambil jaket dan juga syal yang baru saja Kak Neji berikan dan segera keluar dari kelasku.

BRAK!

Aduh, bodoh! Kenapa aku menabrak orang? Seharusnya aku melihat jalan saat keluar. "Maaf, ma-maafkan aku," ucapku sambil membungkuk. Aku segera pergi dari sana tanpa melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak. Kurasa itu kakak kelas, aku memang baru kelas satu di sekolah ini sedangkan kakakku sudah kelas tiga.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang lumayan banyak, akhirnya aku sampai juga di lantai paling atas di sekolahku. Di sini memang tempatnya terbuka tanpa atap. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan dinginnya salju yang turun dan mengenai kepalaku. Aku segera mengenakan tudung jaketku, aku tidak ingin sakit.

Setelah menghirup udara yang menurutku segar ini, aku segera mencari kertas yang tadi ingin aku buang. Aku merogoh saku jaketku. Eh? Kenapa tidak ada? Aku merogoh semua saku yang ada di bajuku tapi tidak ada. Ah! Jangan-jangan terjatuh saat aku menabrak orang tadi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus mencarinya.

Baru saja aku akan turun, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang muncul dari arah tangga. Siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku menunggunya sampai dia berada di atas, barulah aku turun. Tapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti. Orang itu menarik tanganku.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menarikku dari tangga lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas tanganku. "Kau mencari ini, kan?"

Kertasku. "Terima ka-kasih," aku membungkuk kepadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa dan aku segera meneggakkan tubuhku kembali. Aku memandang laki-laki itu, dia terus tertawa walaupun hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatku malu, aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Hm, maaf. Sikapmu itu terlalu formal," aku mendengar dia menghentikan tawanya. "Hei, kau itu Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" mendengar pertanyaannya, aku memalingkan wajahku kembali. Aku melihatnya, darimana dia tahu namaku. "Aku sekelas dengan kakakmu, Hyuuga Neji," lanjutnya kemudian seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Ka-kalau begitu terima kasih ka-karena sudah mengambil kertasku," aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Baru saja aku akan pergi, dia menarik tanganku.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang sulit didekati. Aku tadi menanyakan namamu, seharusnya kau juga menanyakan namaku," dia tersenyum kecil.

"U-untuk apa?" kenapa aku harus melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin kenal dengannya. Dia sekelas dengan kakakku, berarti dia kakak kelas dan aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti dia.

Dia melepaskan tanganku. "Untuk apa?" dia mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Hmm... itu karena aku tertarik padamu. Bagaimana dengan alasan itu? Kau menerima alasan seperti itu?"

A-apa? Apa-apaan dia? Aku menundukkan wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuat wajahku terangkat. Kedua tangan orang tersebut berada di wajahku. Aku gemetar, ini pertama kalinya aku berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Wajahmu memerah Hinata," ucapnya. Aku segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahku. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda," dia berhenti berbicara entah karena apa. "Oh iya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pernah mendengar namaku?" aku menatap orang itu lalu memalingkan wajahku lagi.

"Ti-tidak," sahutku.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku pikir si Neji itu akan sering menceritakan hal tentangku kepadamu tapi sepertinya tidak," aku mendengar dia berdecak.

"A-aku jarang berbicara dengan kakakku," sahutku.

"Benarkah? Padahal dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu kepada anak-anak yang lain," aku terhenyak ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. Apa? Kakakku menceritakan tentangku kepada teman-temannya? Tidak mungkin, pasti laki-laki ini menjahiliku lagi seperti tadi.

"Kau pasti bo-bohong," ucapku terbata. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bahwa hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh, aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Dia bersandar pada tiang pembatas. "Aku tidak bohong. Dia selalu bilang kalau kau itu adalah anak yang kuat. Anak yang mandiri. Bahkan karena kemandirianmu itu, dia merasa —ah, tidak, dia merasa bangga saja padamu. Begitu katanya," laki-laki itu menatapku.

Aku berdiri dekat laki-laki itu. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Selama ini, aku ini hanyalah bayangannya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal se-seperti itu," aku menatap kakiku.

"Bayangan ya? Kalau begitu cobalah menjadi cahaya sekarang. Kau menulisnya kan? Di kertas itu, kau ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi cahaya dan terlepas dari kekangan, karena itu berusahalah mulai sekarang," aku merasakan dia menepuk kepalaku.

"K-kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Karena kau ti-tidak pernah menjadi diriku, kau—"

"Aku tahu," dia memotong ucapanku. "Dulu, aku juga merasa bahwa aku hanyalah bayangan dari kakakku. Sejak kecil, aku selalu mengikuti semua hal yang dia kerjakan. Tapi suatu hari aku sadar, bahwa aku harus mencari cahayaku sendiri. Aku harus menjadi cahaya, bukan bayangan lagi," aku tertegun mendengar semua ucapannya. Aku melihat dia sedang menatap langit. Seperti orang yang benar-benar baru saja terbebas.

Aku memandang ke depan. "A-aku pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Selama ini yang kulakukan hanyalah menuruti se-semua permintaan ayahku. A-aku tidak mau dia sedih kalau aku menolaknya," ucapku jujur.

Dia berdecak lagi, "Orang tua itu hanya memandang sesuatu yang menurut mereka baik. Tapi tidak pernah memandangnya dari sudut pandang kita. Sesekali kau juga harus mengutarakan pendapatmu sendiri, Hinata."

Kalau didengarkan, semua yang orang ini ucapkan ada benarnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Aku ini hanyalah bayangan, bukan cahaya. Kakak dan adikku barulah cahaya bagi orang tuaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Mencari suatu hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan dan kau senangi. Kau mau aku bantu?" entah sejak kapan dia sudah ada di depanku dan menatapku. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menolak permintannya padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ba-baiklah," aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau simpan saja kertas yang ada di tanganmu itu. Kau boleh membuangnya di saat kau sudah benar-benar menjadi cahaya, Hinata," dia melangkah pergi, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kepadaku. "Oh iya, kau panggil aku Sasuke saja. Aku tidak suka hal yang terlalu formal. Dan temui aku besok setelah pulang sekolah di lapangan basket," ucapnya lalu pergi.

Aku masih terdiam di sini saat dia menghilang di balik tangga. Laki-laki itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mau menerima ajakannya. Tapi jika ini demi kebaikanku, aku akan mencobanya. Lebih baik mencoba daripada menyesal di kemudian hari. Dan kertas ini, aku akan menyimpannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Sampai sekarang aku sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Aku bisa saja menanyakannya pada kakakku tapi aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan dia. Aku lebih suka berdiam diri di kamar jika berada di rumah.

Dan tanpa sadar, sekarang aku sudah berdiri di sini. Di depan lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di sekolahku. Bahkan hanya dengan berdiri di luar saja aku bisa mendengar bahwa di dalam sedang ada yang bermain. Perlahan, aku ke dalam. Di sana aku dapat melihat Sasuke sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

Tak beberapa lama, dia menghampiriku. "Hinata kau sudah datang," dia tersenyum kecil.

"I-iya."

"Kau duduklah dulu di tribun. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita segera pergi."

"Pe-pergi? Pergi ke—" aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah kembali ke lapangan dan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Saat ia kembali ke tengah lapangan, aku melihat ada beberapa temannya yang bersiul-siul, entah maksudnya apa.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa duduk di tribun penonton yang benar-benar sepi. Siswa-siswa kelas tiga yang bermain di depan memang sangat hebat. Aku jarang sekali dapat menonton basket secara langsung seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya permainan mereka telah selesai saat kulihat Sasuke dan keempat temannya berkumpul di tengah lalu bersorak. Aku pun segera turun dari tribun. Anak kelas tiga yang tadi menjadi lawan kelompok Sasuke lalu mendekati kelompoknya dan memberikan uang. Apa ini? Mereka taruhan? Dasar anak laki-laki.

Setelah ia mengambil jaket dan tasnya, Sasuke mendekatiku. "Ayo pergi, kau mau kutraktir? Aku baru dapat tambahan uang," dia menyeringai.

Aku membuang muka, "Aku tidak mau, i-itu uang taruhan," sahutku.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Aku duluan. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan pacarmu!" aku segera memalingkan wajahku saat aku mendengar suara itu. Salah seorang teman Sasuke yang berambut pirang yang mengatakannya. Apanya yang pacar? Aku saja baru kenal dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Hm!" aku dengar Sasuke hanya berdehem.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak menyangkalnya? Aku kan bu-bukan pacarmu," aku meminta jawaban darinya.

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau yang menyangkalnya?"

Aku menunduk, "A-aku tidak berani. Dia kan kakak kelas, sedangkan aku hanya adik kelas di sini."

"Dasar! Sekarang ayo pergi," aku merasakan dia merangkul pundakku dan segera mengajakku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat sampai di pemberhentian bis, akhirnya aku berani menanyakan hal ini.

"Sa-sasuke, kita sebenarnya mau pergi ke mana?" tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku. Sepertinya bisnya sudah tiba. Setelah membayar, aku dan Sasuke pun duduk di kursi paling belakang. "Ja-jadi kita mau pergi ke mana?"

Dia tidak menatapku, "Kita pergi ke tempat di mana aku menemukan cahayaku," sahutnya. "Aku harap setelah kita ke sana, kau juga bisa menemukan cahayamu," kali ini dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi yang terpenting sebaiknya dicoba saja.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit akhirnya kami turun di suatu tempat, aku sendiri tidak tahu ini di mana. "Ki-kita ada di mana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang yang terpenting kau harus mengikutiku, jangan sampai tertinggal, Hinata," dia menggenggam tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya aneh, wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Ba-baik," sahutku akhirnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku. Di depanku sekarang terdapat sebuah gedung opera yang sangat besar. "Kita sampai, Hinata," dia menatapku. "Kita masuk."

Lagi-lagi dia menuntunku ke dalam. Di sepanjang lorong kami hanya saling berdiam diri. Aku sendiri begitu mengagumi arsitektur gedung ini, benar-benar indah. Seperti sedang berada pada zaman Yunani Kuno. "Kita sampai," suara Sasuke menyadarkanku.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di dalam gedung pertunjukan. Aku bisa melihat ada beberapa pemain yang sedang berakting di atas panggung. Mereka benar-benar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal yang seperti ini. Dulu, ibuku memang pernah mengajakku untuk menonton drama, tapi itu hanya sekali saja. Saat itu yang aku tonton adalah drama Romeo dan Juliet. Para pemainnya benar-benar hebat, mereka bisa menjiwai karakter mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Hinata," aku tersadar ketika Sasuke memanggilku. "Kau terlihat menyukainya."

Aku hampir saja melupakan Sasuke bahkan dia sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya, aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. "Jadi, di sinilah ka-kau menemukan cahayamu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, benar. Di atas panggung itu," tunjuknya ke arah panggung. "Aku adalah pemain tetap di gedung ini," tambahnya. Dan saat ia mengatakan itu aku benar-benar kaget. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang pemain drama. Benar-benar tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau kemari bersama pacarmu?" aku menunduk, kenapa pertanyaan seperti ini muncul lagi. Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyangkal pertanyaan tersebut. Aku kan tidak berani, aku tidak mengenal pria berambut putih ini.

"Aku kemari mau melihat bagaimana jalannya _casting_ hari ini. Sudah dapat orang yang akan memainkan tokoh Odette?"

Aku lihat pria itu menepuk-nepuk sekumpulan kertas yang digulung ke pundaknya. "Sejak pagi mencarinya, aku belum mendapatkan yang cocok. Padahal pemain drama di sini banyak sekali," aku melihat dia menghembuskan napas. "Sasuke, kebetulan kau di sini. Aku perlu bantuanmu," dia melempar kertas-kertas yang ia bawa ke arah Sasuke. "Baca itu, lalu ikut aku!" perintahnya lalu dia pergi ke arah panggung.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk kepalaku. Sasuke. "Bawa ini, aku tidak memerlukannya," dia menyerahnya kertas-kertas itu kepadaku. Aku bisa membaca halaman pertama kertas itu yang bertuliskan 'Drama _Swan Lake_'. Pasti ini naskah untuk drama yang sedang mereka persiapkan.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menarikku. Aku benci setiap dia menarikku tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku hanya menunduk, berusaha tidak menabrak kumpulan orang-orang yang ada di sini. "S-Sasuke," aku berusaha memanggilnya tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku.

Dia berbalik badan, "Duduklah di sini," suruhnya sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi penonton paling depan yang letaknya paling di bawah dan dekat sekali dengan panggung.

"K-kau mau ke mana?"

"Membantu si sutradara," sahutnya. Dan setelahnya aku dapat melihat dia menghampiri laki-laki berambut putih tadi. Aku melihat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap, entah apa yang mereka katakan. Daripada memperhatikan mereka, aku lebih tertarik dengan naskah drama ini. Aku mulai membacanya dari awal.

Saat aku kecil, aku pernah menonton _Swan Lake_ tapi itu dalam animasi dua dimensi yang sangat bagus. Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis bernama Odette yang berubah menjadi angsa ketika matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi manusia ketika matahari tenggelam. Untuk menghilangkan sihir tersebut, dia harus mengalahkan orang yang telah menyihirnya. Dan di saat itu juga, dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran. Ini benar-benar cerita yang bagus, mengisahkan tentang persahabatan dan kekuatan cinta.

"Baik semuanya berkumpul. Untuk memperlancar _casting_ hari ini, Sasuke akan membantu kita. Dia yang memang sudah terpilih menjadi pangeran akan menjadi pasangan bagi kalian yang menginginkan peran sebagai Odette," aku mendengar suara pria berambut putih itu. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Dia sudah berada di atas panggung. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dialah yang akan menjadi pangeran dalam drama ini.

Pandangan kami bertemu, dan dia tersenyum. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi begini? Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali.

Aku lagi-lagi menatap ke arah panggung. Di sana sudah ada seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sepertinya salah satu anggota dalam drama ini. "Sasame, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh," pria berambut putih itu berteriak. "Oke, mulai," lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Sasame sedang berakting ketika Odette pertama kali bertemu pangeran di hutan secara tidak sengaja. Disitulah mereka saling mengenal sampai akhirnya Odette berubah kembali menjadi angsa ketika matahari terbit. Sepertinya sutradara itu kecewa. Lalu pemeran wanita diganti lagi sedangkan Sasuke tetap di atas panggung.

Aku terus memperhatikan permainan mereka. Bagiku mereka sudah sangat hebat. Kenapa sutradara itu masih belum puas. Entah sudah berapa kali pemeran Odette itu diganti bahkan Sasuke sepertinya sudah nampak bosan tapi dia tetap bisa berakting dengan baik di sana. Aku kagum melihatnya, dia benar-benar bercahaya. Aku sendiri, entah kapan bisa berhenti menjadi bayangan.

"Oke, cukup," teriak sutradara itu. "Sakura, aku berharap banyak padamu. Tapi kenapa sama saja dengan yang lain?" pria itu mengerang frustasi.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin menjadi Odette. Tapi kau memaksaku," gadis itu turun dari panggung diikuti oleh Sasuke. Aku pun segera bangun dan berniat menghampiri Sasuke.

Aku baru saja sampai di sana ketika sang sutradara itu mengumumkan pada semua pemain untuk beristirahat dulu. Aku dapat melihat semua pemain mulai keluar dari ruangan ini, sepertinya mereka akan mencari makan di luar. Sutradara itu menghampiri kami—ah, lebih tepatnya dia menghampiri Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mau membantu. Setelah ini, aku ingin kau tetap membantu kami dulu sampai si Odette ini terpilih."

"Hn,"

Setelahnya, aku melihat sang sutradara itu pergi bersama dengan pemain yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?" Sasuke bertanya.

Aku melihatnya kemudian aku melihat panggung di depanku. "A-aku menikmatinya, sangat. Saat me-melihat kau tadi di sana, aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh tapi aku tidak tahu apa," entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

Aku lihat Sasuke naik ke panggung. "Kemarilah, Hinata," aku menurutinya. "Odette itu mirip denganmu, kan?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. "M-maksudmu?"

Dia mengambil naskah di tanganku. "Kau sudah membaca naskah ini kan?" aku mengangguk. "Odette itu terkekang dalam sihir. Tapi dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Memang dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia memerlukan bantuan teman-teman peri hutannya. Tapi dia berhasil, kan? Dan aku tahu kau pasti bisa seperti dia juga," aku terpaku mendengar kata-katanya. Aku melihat dia sedikit terkejut kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Maaf, aku banyak bicara."

Aku tersenyum, dia benar. Aku juga harus bisa keluar dari kekangan ini dan mendapatkan cahayaku sama sepertinya. "Aku akan mencoba," ucapku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Mencoba? Maksudmu Odette?"

"Mm," aku mengangguk. "A-aku coba adegan yang tadi aku lihat, ba-bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," dia sedikit menjauh dariku. "Kita mulai." Aku menarik napas. Mengingat semua adegan yang sejak tadi aku tonton dari bangku penonton. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan menemukan cahayaku di sini. Hanya saja, aku ingin mencoba bermain peran sekali-kali. Hanya untuk mencoba kan? Tidak lebih.

Di ujung sana, aku lihat Sasuke sudah memulai aktingnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Kaget karena perubahan angsa yang baru saja dia lihat di hutan tadi. Dia menatapku heran. "Ka-kau manusia? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Aku ingat kalau di sini Odette mengetahui bahwa pria di depannya adalah pangeran di negerinya. Aku pun menunduk hormat karena di sini aku adalah Odette bukanlah Hinata. "Yang Mulia," aku berdiri kembali. "Perkenalkan, namaku Odette," aku memperkenalkan diri, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Berikutnya, entah apa yang terjadi, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku melakukan semuanya. Kami terus berakting sampai akhirnya sang pangeran pergi dari hutan tapi sebelumnya dia meminta Odette untuk datang ke pestanya besok malam di kerajaan. Aku melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh tapi berikutnya dia segera berbalik ke arahku.

"Bagus, Hinata. Kau senang?" aku mengangguk.

"A-aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya," kami sama-sama tersenyum. Walau Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara orang bertepuk tangan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Di sana, di pintu masuk aku melihat sutradara itu berdiri di sana. Dia menatapku, lalu dengan langkah cepat naik ke atas panggung. "Akhirnya aku menemukan Odette. Bagaimana? Kau mau bermain bersama kami di sini?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku bergabung dengan mereka? Aku menatap Sasuke, berharap agar dia bisa membantuku untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang di depanku ini. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah-olah dia menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Aku menatap butiran salju itu melalui jendela di kelasku. Mereka benar-benar cantik. Indah sekali. Sepertinya tadi aku berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi. Belum ada orang di kelasku, kecuali aku sendiri.

"Hei," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya.

Aku menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau akan datang ke gedung opera nanti. Kita ada latihan perdana," tentu aku tidak akan lupa. Aku yang telah memilih jalan ini, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu a-aku akan datang," sahutku.

Dia menatapku, "Tadi aku dengar dari Neji, nanti ada les piano. Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Aku tersentak, aku lupa kalau nanti ada jadwa les. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sasuke menarik tanganku. "Tetapkan pilihanmu, Hinata. Kau sedang mencari cahayamu, kan? Kau tidak ingin terus menjadi bayangan, kan?" dia menatapku dalam. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan hal aneh. Tapi apa?

"Ba-baik. Aku mengerti," Sasuke melepaskan tanganku kemudian dia berbalik. Sepertinya ingin kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hinata, soal drama ini. Apa kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu? Sepertinya Neji tidak tahu,"

Aku menunduk setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah pada keluargaku. Tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini, demi cahayaku. "Ti-tidak. Aku takut jika mereka tahu, mereka akan melarangku. Khususnya a-ayahku," aku melihat Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

Dia tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya. "Terserahmu saja, hanya saja suatu saat nanti kau harus memberitahukan mereka, Hinata." Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memberitahukan mereka suatu saat nanti atau tidak. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian.

.

.

.

"Kau Hinata, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura," ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Dia cantik, menurutku. Kemarin aku sempat melihat aktingnya di gedung opera sebagai Odette. "Aku senang akhirnya kami menemukan sang Odette," lanjutnya.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata," balasku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di gedung opera yang kemarin tapi bukan di tempat pertunjukkan. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Semua dindingnya berisi cermin besar yang hampir menutupi dinding di belakangnya. Semua pemain drama ada di sini. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kami latihan bersama, itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tahu, ka-kau berperan sebagai siapa?" aku berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Sakura.

Dia menoleh setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku roknya. "Oh iya, aku berperan sebagai ratu peri di hutan. Jadi, kita akan sering bersama, Hinata," dia tersenyum senang. Setelahnya, Sakura terus mengobrol bersamaku.

Sebenarnya aku kemari bersama Sasuke tapi dia terlihat sibuk dengan teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Sakura sekarang. Tadi, sepulang sekolah aku segera kemari. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman. Aku yakin keluargaku percaya akan hal itu, entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat mereka mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baiklah, gadis-gadis. Perhatian semuanya," lamunanku berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang datang. Dia berambut pirang dengan matanya yang biru. Tubuhnya tinggi dan jenjang. Wanita yang sangat cantik. "Sekarang, semuanya berkumpul di sini."

Sakura menarik tanganku, "Ayo Hinata," kami berdua pun duduk di kumpulan gadis-gadis yang lain. "Dia ini pelatih tari kita—Yamanaka Ino," bisik Sakura kepadaku.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, drama ini akan ditampilkan pada tanggal 27 Desember," aku kaget mendengar hal itu. Itu waktu yang sangat dekat, tinggal tiga minggu dari sekarang. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang kaget, semuanya juga kaget, mereka mendesah. "Karena itu kalian harus berlatih dengan cepat, mengerti gadis-gadis. Sekarang ganti baju kalian dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya di ruangan sebelah. Sekarang cepat semuanya berganti. Waktu itu sangat berharga," suruhnya.

Haahh... ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata," guru tariku, Ino, dengan baik hati mau mengantarkanku pulang hari ini.

"Iya, terima kasih tumpangannya."

Dia tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, Sayang. Sekarang cepat masuk, di luar dingin," aku mengangguk. Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum kaca mobilnya tertutup. Setelah melihat mobilnya pergi, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Sudah dua minggu aku berlatih bersama teman-temanku di gedung opera. Dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya tapi aku sangat menyukainya, lebih menyukainya daripada piano. Ah, piano, aku memang tidak menyukai piano sejak awal.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang larut, Hinata," kakakku itu tumben sekali menanyaiku seperti itu. Aku lihat dia turun dari lantai atas.

"A-aku ada tugas kelompok," sahutku berniat naik ke kamarku. Di tangga kami berpapasan. "Permisi, aku mau ke kamarku, Kak."

"Aa," dia menanggapi datar. "Hinata," aku menghentikan langkahku. "Mulai sekarang, cobalah lakukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau tidak perlu menuruti semua perintah ayah," aku terhenyak saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kakakku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dia sudah turun dan entah pergi ke mana.

Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang aku inginkan mulai sekarang. Aku akan menemukan cahayaku dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bayangan lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Minggu, 27 Desember, hari di mana aku akan berada di sana, di atas panggung itu sebagai Odette bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Sebagai cahaya bukan bayangan lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, semuanya terlihat. Aku bisa melihat cahayaku.

"Kau sudah di sini, Hinata. Pagi sekali," suara itu milik Sasuke. Aku membuka mataku, kulihat dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku penonton. "Bagaimana caramu keluar dari rumah?" pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang pergi diam-diam dari rumahku saja.

"Aku bilang ada urusan dengan temanku," sahutku lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ck! Berbohong lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya, Hinata?" dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar. "Keluargamu harus tahu mengenai semua ini."

Aku hanya menatap panggung di depanku. Beberapa kru terlihat sibuk mengatur sesuatu di sana. "Suatu saat nanti. Ji-jika aku memberitahu mereka sekarang, mungkin sekarang ayahku sudah mengurungku di kamar. Ka-kau tidak ingin kan, Odette tiba-tiba menghilang," ucapku setengah bercanda.

Aku bisa merasakan kursi di sebelahku sedikit bergerak. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Tidak mungkin ayahmu melakukan hal itu, Hinata."

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan a-ayahku," aku menunduk. "Dia tidak pernah berbicara lama denganku. Dia lebih akrab dengan Kak Neji dan juga Hanabi," ungkapku.

"Aku juga seperti itu," aku menoleh seketika ketika mendengar hal itu. "Tapi dulu," lanjutnya. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi," Sasuke tersenyum, tulus.

"Benarkah? Aku se-senang mendengarnya," balasku.

"Kau juga suatu saat nanti harus seperti itu, Hinata."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Tanganku dingin, aku tegang sekali. Bagaimana ini?

Hinata, sekarang kau harus tenang. Tarik napas dan hembuskan, tarik napas dan hembuskan kembali. Aku terhentak ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke. Dia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaian bangsawannya. Benar-benar gagah.

"I-iya, tak apa," sahutku. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Eh? Sepertinya aku melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember, aku lupa hari apa sekarang. "Terima kasih," ucapku tersenyum. Dia orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aku senang sekali ada yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadaku.

"Eeeh? Kau berulang tahun, Hinata?" Sasame dengan kostum musangnya menghampiriku. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya," dia memelukku sekilas.

"Te-terima kasih."

Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menghampiriku, mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku senang sekali ada orang yang mengakuiku sekarang.

"Kau ingin sebuah saran, Hinata?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya setelah semuanya pergi.

"Sa-saran apa?"

"Saat kau berperan sebagai Odette di sana. Kau jangan pernah melihat ke arah penonton, anggap mereka tidak pernah ada. Setelah dramanya selesai, barulah kau boleh melihat ke arah mereka," ucapnya. "Ini saran dari seniormu di sini," lanjutnya.

"Hm, aku akan mengingatnya."

.

.

.

'_Akhirnya Odette dan Pangeran pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya,'_ ucapan narator itu menandakan berakhirnya drama yang aku perankan. Perlahan-lahan tirai tertutup sedangkan aku—Odette—tetap berdansa dengan Sasuke—Pangeran.

Setelah tirai benar-benar tertutup, kami menghentikan dansa kami. Beberapa detik kemudian, semua pemain masuk ke dalam panggung. Kami berjejer rapi sambil berpegangan tangan. Tirai terbuka kembali, kami pun membungkuk kompak sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada semua penonton.

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa bahagia seperti ini. Aku senang berada di atas panggung ini. Mendengar semua tepuk tangan ini, aku sangat bahagia. Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Saat itulah, pandanganku bertemu dengan mata itu—mata milik ayahku.

Kenapa? Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini? Ayah, ibu, kakak dan adikku. Siapa yang memberitahu mereka? Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak menatapku, dia hanya melihat ke arah depan. Mungkinkah Sasuke?

Setelah itu, kami semua kembali ke belakang panggung. Aku berniat menanyai Sasuke mengenai hal ini tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Dia pergi ke mana?

Aku melihat Sakura, "Sakura, kau melihat Sasuke?"

Dia melihat sekeliling. "Tadi aku melihatnya tapi sekarang entahlah," aku mengangguk.

Aku terus mencarinya, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di ruangan yang biasa kami gunakan untuk berlatih. Nanti saja aku mencarinya, sebaiknya sekarang aku berganti pakaian dulu. Aku baru saja ingin keluar, tiba-tiba saja kakakku sudah ada di hadapanku.

"K-Kak Neji?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memelukku. Bukan, ini bukan kakakku tapi ibuku. "I-ibu," gumamku.

"Hinata, ibu tidak menyangka kau akan ada di sini," dia melepas pelukannya. "Ibu senang sekali saat melihatmu di atas panggung tadi. Kau terlihat bahagia."

"Apa a-aku boleh berada di sini? Ma-maksudku di bidang ini? Aku tidak menyukai piano," ungkapku jujur. Ibuku hanya mengangguk. Pandanganku buram, air mata ini menghalangi penglihatanku.

"Hinata, kau hebat," suara itu. Aku tertegun, di sebelahku sudah berdiri ayahku. Dia mengusap kepalaku. "Ayah bangga padamu. Akhirnya kau bisa memilih apa yang kau inginkan," aku menatapnya.

"Ayah tidak akan me-melarangku melakukan ini?"

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Ayahku memelukku? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata," sahutnya lalu memelukku lebih erat. Aku pun balas memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," balasku.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku merasakan kebebasan. Aku sudah menemukan cahayaku. Aku bukan bayangan lagi. Di hari ulang tahunku ini, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini aku inginkan—cahayaku.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," sapaku.

Dia menoleh, rambutnya sedikit bergerak ketika angin berhembus. "Oh, Hinata."

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku jadi ingat, di tempat ini kita pertama kali bertemu," ucapku. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke berada di lantai teratas gedung sekolahku.

"Hn."

"Untuk yang kemarin, terima kasih banyak. Kau yang memberitahukannya kepada keluargaku kan?" dia menoleh cepat. Dahinya berkerut.

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Aku hanya memberikan beberapa tiket gratis kepada Neji. Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan memberikannya kepada keluarganya," dia kembali menoleh ke arah depan.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang kemarin?"

"Ah, kakakku pulang dari Suna. Aku harus menjemputnya di bandara. Jadi aku pergi lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" aku memukul bahunya bermaksud bermain-main. Dia menoleh ke arahku, menatapku. Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku memukulnya?

"Kau sudah berani memukulku?" dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Dia tertawa, aku balas tertawa.

Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan perbuatannya. "Kau membawa kertas itu? Sekarang kau harus menghancurkannya. Kau sudah menemukan cahayamu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kertas itu kukeluarkan dari saku jaketku. Sekarang aku harus menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan kesedihanku di masa lalu. Meninggalkan kekangan yang kurasakan selama ini. Berhenti menjadi bayangan.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah menemukan cahayanya. Perkahan, kertas itu kusobek hingga menjadi potongan kecil. Kujatuhkan kertas-kertas itu, membiarkan angin membawanya, terbenam bersama dengan salju hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, semoga kalian suka ya :D untuk Hinata-hime, otanjoubi omedetou, walaupun udah telat hehe... ff ini banyak mengandung unsur musik dan drama. Maaf jika ada istilah yang salah, saya bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam bidang musik maupun drama tapi tetep nekat buat ff kayak gini #plak**_

_**Tema yang saya ambil adalah hikari (cahaya), entah sudah masuk ke ff ini atau belum. Sebenarnya maksa sekali ngambil tema ini, pikiran saya buntu tapi saya pengen bgt ikut dalam event HAM ini, jadi beginilah hasilnya. Sangat tidak maksimal, terasa maksa di mana-mana #jedotinkepalaketembok**_

_**Oke, for the last, saya minta review. Kritik, saran, masukan, dan konkrit diterima :D dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2013, semoga di tahun 2013 ini, kita semua bisa lebih dewasa lagi dari tahun sebelumnya ^^**_


End file.
